


Lavender Sheets

by Luminee



Series: late night drabbles [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M, another songfic inspired, feeding the tag!, hongjoong caught feelings, jongho is amazing, jongjoong lockdown, ship jongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee
Summary: "Jongho’s bed was comfy and soft and his sheets always smelt like lavender"
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: late night drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783714
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Lavender Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> well it's me again  
> procrastinating my thesis by writing fanfics  
> i realized after 700 words that i had written a similar OS but with another pairing so i guess? it's okay? just plagiarizing my own work :)  
> hope you like it tho uwu

Hongjoong woke up in the middle of the night. It was a hot summer night, yet without Jongho’s arms around him and his lips kissing his skin, he felt so cold. He rolled on the opposite side of the bed, his lover was not there.

Lover. He felt himself sighing at the thought of calling Jongho that way. Jongho was more to him a friend with benefit. A booty call. Something that happened one night from time to time, when one of them was too bored, too lonely, too stressed.

But did Jongho notice how Hongjoong would spent more mornings enjoying his company in his student studio? Probably, since he had started to prepare breakfast for two more often. Hongjoong thought it was a cute attention.

Jongho’s bed was comfy and soft, his sheets always smelt like lavender and every time Hongjoong would end up moaning of pleasure in it, he would breathe hastily the soft floral smell mixed with Jongho’s body scent. And it would make him so dizzy yet so damn happy.

It had started by a mistake, like many things in Hongjoong’s life now that he thought of it. They had met through a common friend, Mingi, who had organized a party a few months ago. Hongjoong always enjoyed partying, drinking, having fun and forgetting for a night about everything else, easing all the tension and stress. Him, who was not the most social guy when sober, would talk to everyone after a few drinks. Jongho had not been an exception.

Jongho looked older than his age, maybe because he was a bit taller than Hongjoong, or because he was muscular; and Hongjoong still remembered clearly how he had thought about those thighs, that looked so tight in his jeans, how they would feel against his naked skin. Jongho seemed to think the same way, or maybe they both were too drunk to really think but at that moment they were sure of what they were doing.

It could have been a one night stand. But the memories of their first night together had vividly haunted Hongjoong’s mind and he had given up, texting Jongho to ask him if they could make it a thing.

_A thing_ , Hongjoong mentally cursed himself. He had never been really good to express his feelings. He had expected Jongho to decline, thinking that he was some kind of weirdo – Hongjoong was used of that – but the younger said yes. And so they ended up there.

With Hongjoong shivering in the heat of the summer. It was Hongjoong who had said he did not want any feelings involved, yet he was the one struggling with it now. But he had strongly believed he did not want to be in a relationship with anyone. After years of disappointments and heart breaks, the mere idea of _falling in love_ was paralysing him to the core.

However, he thought as Jongho slipped back into the bed next to him, this shy, younger, strong yet with such soft and round features was making him want to take that risk again. The risk of being the one that loves too much, and the one being hurt.

When Jongho turned around and put his arms around Hongjoong to make him come closer to him, the eldest froze completely like he had been caught thinking. “I’m sorry,” said Jongho probably feeling the tension in the smallest body.

He was about to pull back his arms but Hongjoong grabbed his hand before he could move. “Don’t,” he muffled. If Jongho was surprised, he did not show it and just hugged him a bit tighter. He felt his heart racing, the warmth of being so close to Jongho came rushing into him, fighting hard against the fear poisoning his thoughts.

“Are you okay?” he heard Jongho whisper in his ears. Hongjoong felt his cheeks burning and his head hurting. He felt so confused, so conflicted. “I’m not sure,” he managed to answer.

He was so small and so fragile in Jongho’s arms but he loved the sensation of being held by him that way.

“Is it because of something I’ve done?” asked the youngest.

Hongjoong repressed a sigh. If only Jongho knew how much he had done that had make the eldest fall in love with him. However, he could not put the blame on him. It was not his fault if he looked so endearing and lovable in Hongjoong’s eyes, even when he had tried to keep it strictly physical. “Hongjoong?” said again the other one’s voice.

He could hear in his tone a little shaking, “you did nothing wrong, don’t worry,” he answered. He was gently caressing his arms to reassure him. “I was just thinking about us.”

“Us?”

The smallest bite his lower lip nervously. _Us_ sounded so well. Maybe a bit too well but maybe there was a tiny feeling blooming in Hongjoong’s heart telling him he was ready for that. He turned around slowly, facing Jongho.

If there had been any lights, maybe Jongho could have seen how red Hongjoong’s cheeks were but the night was deep and the curtains carefully closed, the youngest only heard Hongjoong’s voice asking in a very low whisper “Would you go on a date with me?”

Hongjoong also could not see the biggest smile on Jongho’s face and how his eyes lighted up. Maybe if he had seen it, he would have not panicked that much during the very quick moment yet that felt like forever in his mind before the youngest answered, “I would love to.”

He put a very soft and gentle kiss on Hongjoong’s lips who still could not believe what he had done. But he decided to not overthink too much, at least not tonight, not when Jongho was stroking his hair so delicately to make him fall asleep against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: @woobrioche


End file.
